Only a memory away
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: A look into Pietro, Magneto and Wanda's life before a tragic encounter with an evil force tears them apart.


Okay I'm back! I thought I'd do one of Pietro and his twin sister. (I forgot her name...Could anyone tell me so I can fix this? For now I'm just going to call her scarlet, because of her rosy cheeks and hair k?) This is about their life before separation. Here where I live, we're only up to season one in X-Men Evolution, so I kinda don't know much about Pietro.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own n e of these peeps. Thank God for Marvel!  
  
************************************_******************************************  
  
Only A Memory Away  
  
"Morning Peitro!" Squealed his twin sister as she bounced on his bed. She opened the heavy curtains and let the sun through.  
"Aw Scarlet leave me awone!" Pietro groaned and pulled the covers above his eyes.  
"No way sleepy head! Wake up Peitro iz morning time!" Scarlet said again. She loved annoying him by calling Pietro "Peitro" instead, which she pronounced as "Pay-tro". But in turn he called her "Scarlet" because she always blushed when she was embarrassed and her hair was a flaming red. She started jumping up and down again, her perfect childish scarlet curls bouncing upon her shoulders.  
"Mmmmmm!" Pietro groaned. Reluctantly he threw back the covers and tackled his twin sister.  
"Hey daz not fair Peitro! Yoor not allowed to hurt me!" She said, struggling to break free from his grasp.  
"Na uh! I'm not even hurting you! Yoor jus making it up so I get into twouble!" Pietro said. He commenced tickling his sister until she was as scarlet as her nickname suggested.  
"You both are going to be in trouble if you don't come down for breakfast soon!" A voice boomed from downstairs. Both the two halted.  
"Yes daddy we're coming!" Scarlet answered loudly.   
  
From downstairs Magnus shook his head. Those two cause enough trouble as a teenager does! And they're only 4! He laughed to himself. All of a sudden a whirl of silver launched itself into his arms.  
"I beat yoo!" Pietro said happily as he wrapped his small arms around his father's waist.  
"Hey Peitro daz not fair! Yoo said no powers!" Scarlet said grumpily as she slid down the banister of the massive staircase and landed into his father's waiting arms. He put both the two down and faced them.  
"Daddy he cheated!" She said, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Na uh! I did not! It's not my fault I'm faster than yoo!" Pietro retorted.  
"Yoo are not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are too"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT NOT NOT!"  
"TOO TOO TOO!"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Magnus boomed. The two jumped. "Now have your breakfast before I come after your heads." The twins gripped their throats with shaking hands and sat at the table. A maid soon served them bacon and eggs.   
"Look daddy! I can make a smiley face!" Scarlet said happily as she showed Magnus her plate.  
"I bet I can make a better face than you can!" Pietro said quickly.  
"Bet you can't!" She answered.  
"Can too!"  
"Can not!"  
"Can too!"  
"Can not!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO TOO TOO!"  
"NOT NOT NOT!"  
The maid giggled. Magnus put his hand to his temple.   
"Dear God I pray that I survive to see them move out of my house." He muttered. The maid laughed to herself and left the room. The twins continued to glare at each other while trying to eat breakfast. Magnus simply put his plate aside and sipped his coffee.  
"Daddy can Lance come over today?" Pietro asked innocently.  
"Sorry Pietro but we have a visitor today." Magnus answered as he saw his son's face fall. "But if they leave quickly, you can ask him over." He added quickly. Pietro's face lit up and he ran to his dad.   
"Thank you daddy!" He happily raced back to his room.  
"Daddy how come Peitro gets powers and I don't?" Scarlet asked.  
"Well Wanda, you don't know when your powers show up." Magnus said, using her real name instead of her nickname.  
"Yoo mean I got powers too?" She asked, her face lighting up with hope.  
"Yes, but they haven't shown up yet, so all you have to do is wait a bit more, and then you might even have a better power than your brother!" He smiled as his daughter's face lit up with happiness.  
"Now run along Scarlet, and choose your best dress today, because we have an important visitor."  
"Yes daddy." Scarlet said obediently and raced up the stairs to her room.  
  
Scarlet hummed to herself as she hugged her doll. A maid fixed a bow in her perfect scarlet curls and another tied the pretty ribbons that ran along the spine of her dress.   
"There, now you look as pretty as a picture!" A maid exclaimed. The other maid powdered Scarlet's face and added a little rouge to her cheeks. When they finished Scarlet curtsied, "Thank you Marie and Amy!" They in turn bowed and closed the door. Scarlet ran across the hall to her twin brother's room and pounded on the door.  
"Peitro open up!" She heard grumbling before the door opened to reveal a handsome 4-year-old wearing a mischievous grin. Pietro was wearing a small tailored suit with ruffles poking out of his jacket sleeve and a small bow tie at his neck. He shocking white hair was sleeked back and a little rouge was added to his pale cheeks.  
"Wow you look nice!" He said as he eyed her.  
"Yeah you look vewy cute too!" Scarlet said as she held her brother's hand as they walked down the stairs.  
"My look at you. In the span of 20 minutes my little devils are transformed into angels!" Magnus exclaimed. He too wore a suit identical to Pietro's and smiled as he saw his children. They stood on either side of him as a butler opened the door. What they saw was probably the most mysterious thing that had ever crossed their eyes. It was as if it wanted to blend into the night itself. It wore only black, and its gender was not known, because when it spoke, it spoke with both the voices of a male and female. Pietro hesitantly took a step backwards and locked his hands with his sister's.  
"Magneto it is time." Magnus' eyes widened with fear and he placed his children behind him.  
"No it can't be! They're far too young!" Pietro nervously clutched his father and his sister's hand as they both watched the mysterious visitor.  
"Daddy who's dat?" Scarlet asked in a hushed voice. Magnus did not answer.  
"Fate is never wrong. And they say it is time." It answered. Magnus shook his head furiously.  
"No I won't let you have them!"  
"Daddy I'm scared!" Scarlet said with a shaky voice. Pietro squeezed his sister's hand even tighter.  
"Don worry sis, he'll go away." He said, but even his own voice faltered.  
"Hush you too." Magnus said nervously.  
"Come forward Nightshade." The thing called. Another figure clad in raven black stepped forward out of nowhere. Then the two advanced towards Magnus. Pietro was shaking with fear, sweat stinging his eyes.   
"We gotsa get outta here sis!" He whispered.  
"But I can't move Peitro! I'm too scared!" She answered.  
"I won't let you have them!"  
"Step aside Magneto, or else they'll pay with their lives!" Magnus gulped.  
"Children you'll have to go with them." He said quietly.  
"Daddy no! Don't make us go! Don't yoo love us anymore?" Scarlet asked as she gripped his hand, tears creating smudges on her face.  
"Yeah daddy! Don't make us leave! We love yoo!" Pietro said desperately.  
"Why is it that you have to cause me so much pain?" Magnus asked the thing.  
"Because it is as fate has written. Now we shall go." The thing grabbed Pietro roughly and slung the little boy over its shoulder. Then its partner did the same to Scarlet. The two things walked out of the door. Pietro cried out desperately to Magnus, his arms outstretched. His fingers managed to touch his father's one last time.  
"Daddy help! Help us please daddy! Don't make us go! Don't daddy!" Tears streamed down Magnus' face.  
"I'm sorry Pietro. I'm sorry! They'll hurt you if I try to rescue you! I'm sorry my children! I love you all!" He yelled out, his arms outstretched, as if trying to hold them one last time.   
"We love yoo too daddy! We love yoo forever!" They yelled. The two "things" parted ways, and Pietro watched as the distance between he and his sister grew. He realised that he was never going to see his sister or father ever again.  
"I love yoo sis! I love yoo forever! Forever and ever sis! I love yoo!" Pietro yelled as he struggled desperately. He could barely make out the pretty features on her face as they grew wider and wider apart. Scarlet was crying, all dignity forgotten.  
"Peitro I love yoo too! I love yoo forever too! Love yoo always bro always!" Pietro glimpsed his sister one last time before being plunged into darkness. "I love yoo too sis. And yoo too daddy. Forever." He whispered.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Pietro sat upright. He had that same dream before. He knew it off by heart. Pietro walked over to his window and opened it. A cold blast of air hit him full on and calmed him a little. There was a full moon tonight and it mirrored his own unique eyes. He remembered when Wanda would stare into his eyes for ages on end until he would get irritated. He missed her habit of doing that. She would always say that they looked exactly like the moon when it was full. He opened his top drawer and took out a crumpled piece of paper. It was a small childish drawing of a brother and sister holding hands with many love hearts drawn in the background. An arrow pointed at each person. One arrow said "Peitro" and the other said "Scarlet" in a childish scrawl. At the bottom it said, "Brother and Sister now and forever." Tears stung Pietro's eyes as he held it to his heart. His twin sister had given it to him on his birthday. Pietro wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.   
"I'm just a memory away Scarlet. I may not be with you, but I went through hell too. I love you sis. Now and forever."  
"Hey Pietro having trouble sleeping?" Asked Lance in the other bedroom.  
"Yeah." Pietro answered. He tucked the piece of paper back into the pocket of his uniform and shut the drawer. He pulled the covers over his head and whispered,  
"Good night Scarlet. Make sure to wake me up in the morning. If that doesn't work, then bounce on my bed a couple of times." New tears stung his eyes as he cried himself to sleep once more.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Far away Wanda looked up at the silver moon as it cast its light over the lake. It reminded her of Pietro's sparkling eyes. Those eyes that were filled with mischief as he tickled her every morning, those eyes that were filled with love when problems burdened her heart. And those eyes that were filled with despair as they were torn apart. She was used to crying herself to sleep. Yet every night she would wonder where her brother was, and if he still loved her. "Peitro where are you?" She whispered as she pulled out a small black beret. Pietro had given it to her on her birthday. He said that it made her look French and it suited her scarlet curls. Scarlet was furious. But now it made her cry at the thought of him. She vowed every night that she would get revenge on those things that tore her family and heart apart. But she knew that she could do nothing. She whispered to herself,  
"I miss you Peitro. Come back. I love you." She glimpsed the moon one last time before she let her despair engulf her and throw her into her frequent troubled sleeps.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Magneto looked up at the moon. It made his heart ache that they were the same colour as his son's eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have given in to them, yet he knew that he had no choice. "Dear God why me? Why me out of all these people? Why should my life and family be torn apart?" He asked the moon. He clutched two items close to his heart. It was a small dress and a small shirt. The only things remaining of "Scarlet" and "Peitro" after his mansion had been destroyed and raided.   
"I love you my children, and wherever you are, I'll find you. I promise."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Though they were miles apart, they were only a memory away. And every night the same moon would shine over 3 different hearts as they each wondered when they would be together again.  
  
*****************************************_*************************************  
  
This was kinda depressing to do. I did this story and the other one (May I call you father) in the same day! Did you like it?   



End file.
